That Thin Line Between Hate and Love
by IAmJacksFanFictionAccount
Summary: The Thief King likes simplicity. But when he's thrust into the modern world with partial amnesia and a psycho with his determined eye set on him, simplicity is soon thrown out the window. Sickleshipping. YM/TKB
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is based off an roleplay I'm a part of, under the idea of if Thief King Bakura were ever to find himself in modern times. The setting takes place a few weeks after he initially and seemingly randomly thrust into modern times. Rated for strong language and sexual content. The main pairing will be Sickleshipping (Yami Marik x Thief King Bakura), but will include hints of other pairings. Hope you enjoy~

Any first person narrative will be told from Bakura's perspective.

* * *

><p>The eyes bore into me.<p>

I could feel them glaring deep into my back, as though trying to unravel me with just one glance. I frowned at the feeling, but ignored it. This was my first day outside in weeks, and I was going to enjoy it. I tilted my head against the sun. It felt strange to be away from it so long. But, then again, most things felt strange here.

Still, I couldn't imagine remaining inside for so long previous to my accident. I blamed it for my crankiness. My vague memories of being so long ago were filled with constant _irritation _more than anything else. So, despite the almost obvious feeling of being watched, I continued on my way, fists in my jeans, through the city streets.

It was then the eyes finally revealed themselves to me. Pupil-less, mad, lilac eyes and a dark grin shining brightly against the hard tan features. They stepped up to me, grasping the cloth of my jacket. I snarled immediately, jerking my arm away and glaring at whoever dared to touch me.

They eyes looked only amused. I've never seen you around here.

I glared. "It's a big place." It was sincere, too. Everything about this city seemed so massive. Were I anyone else in this situation, I would certainly be intimidated.

The stranger laughed. "I think I would notice you. You're not from around here, are you?"

I huffed, deciding to continue on my way without another word. I didn't get far, however, before my way was blocked. I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't be like that, sweetheart," he snickered. "What's your name?"

I continued to glare. This one was obviously wasn't understanding how much I didn't want to be bothered. I ignored the question again. "Get out of my way.

The stranger—the eyes, smirked. "I could do that. Or..." he grinned, making a gesture with his head to follow. I didn't want to follow him. I could already feel myself start to hate him.`But... as a thief, curiosity overcame me. I was intrigued, not just at the gesture, but the man making it.

And those eyes.

He didn't seem surprised I followed. I could _feel_ his satisfaction. And that annoyed me.

Finally, at a somewhat grassy area behind an ally way—some small patch of forgotten nature for whatever reason ignored by industrialization. He was pateint, waiting for me to make the first move.

I rolled my eyes. "And now what?" I finally conceded.

The stranger laughed. "Now I get what I want."

That was enough to make me sneer. "Oh? Money? _My_ money?"

There was another laugh. With the shake of his head, his platinum hair moved wildly with him. "You," he corrected, suddenly grasping me roughly by the waist and smashing our lips together.

My eyes popped open wide, suddenly shoving him back, growling deeply in the back of my throat. "What the hell was that."

"I told you: I want you. And I always get what I want."

I was seething. Livid. I grasped a handful of the wild blonde hair, snarling. "I should kill you for that."

I crushed his lips against mine, locking them in a rough kiss once again.

What followed was nothing short of a skirmish. Teeth gnashed against each other, hair was torn, nails drawing against flesh. In the heat of the adrenaline our two bodies made, my mind swam. Everything became a blur of roughness, roughness that sent shudders of nearly unbearable pleasure through me, goosebumps against my flesh. I was only vaguely aware when I was pulled down onto the grass and my shirt was removed.

"Come on, sweetheart," the stranger purred into my ear. His hot breath made me shiver. "Tell me that pretty name of yours."

I shook my head in refusal. My name was not something I gave freely. It was sacred.

He only looked at me and my silence and broke into a snicker. It was nothing to the stranger but another challenge for him to lick.

Lick being used metaphorically and physically.

His tongue was something to be admired. His long and wet appendage that laced against my flushed ear before dragging down my chest. He left me dripping. He left me shivering. The tongue drew along my abdomen, into my naval, around my nipples. I felt them harden, and he chuckled darkly before taking one inot his mouth and sucking harshly without warning.

I moaned, the startling movements becoming too much. I found myself grinding harshly against him, causing him to make a relishing moan of his own.

It was when he reached for my pants that I stopped him.

"Oh, no you don't," I whispered. Sex was not something I had signed up for today.

He raised an eyebrow before snickering and teasing my crotch. I moaned out again before laughing and shoving him back as I straddled him and rubbed against him teasingly, and only to be tortuously teasing. He seemed to growl with nothing but dripping desire.

"What's _your_ name?" I asked with a purr.

"Why should I give you my name if you won't give me yours?"

I only replied with a sudden buck, hearing his breath hitched. It didn't take much more than that to break down his defenses, and his named was finally moaned out desperately. "Marik!"

I grinned, easing back down to let him calm. "Well, Marik?" I smirked. "Did you get whatever it was you 'wanted'?"

Marik laughed. It was a harsh, almost mad laugh. he gave a small, suggestive buck up and wiggled his eyebrows. "Not quite."

I only laughed, myself, crawling off him as I reached to put my shirt back on. "That's a shame."

Marik only sat up and scowled. "Don't worry, though. I _will_ get it."

"I'm afraid not," I returned, standing and starting up, giving a bow of presumption. "This is where we part ways."

Marik blinked before stumbling to his feet. "Hey, wait a minute!" he called.

But I was already on my way.

The eyes bore into me.


	2. Chapter 2

_My world was red._

_My eyes were bloodshot, watering. Warm crimson liquid drew from my body, my mouth. My clothes were drenched in the liquid as rain began to fall, pounding against me like hammers._

_Through the hammers, I could vaguely hear footsteps. Through the red, I could see boots. The boot gave me a small touch, an experimental movement. I groaned in pain. _

_The voice grunted, and I vaguely heard a click of something. _

_"This is Seto Kaiba. I'm going to need medical help as soon as possible. I'm on Fifth Avenue in an alley..."_

* * *

><p>Kaiba stared over me like some mother hen. I kept my eyes in the book stubbornly. I don't care if he usually calls forth all his idiotic help with one withering stare, I refused to acknowledge him until he spoke first.<p>

"Bakura," he finally relented the unofficial contest. He always eventually gave in with me.

"Yes?" I looked up at him, humming quietly.

"I'm going to a meeting, alright? Don't let anyone in the house while I'm gone."

I rolled my eyes. I didn't like people. Why would I consciously let them in the house? I waved my hand in dismissal. "I won't. You have no fear of that."

Kaiba took that as answer enough, rolling his eyes and grabbing his briefcase, starting at the door. "There's food if you need it. Don't touch anything electric, use the pre-cooked food."

I snickered at that. Kaiba had no fear. I hated anything electronic, and only used them when it was absolutely necessary. Everything was still too dizzying for my taste. I yawned, trying to return to my book. But it was both a dull book and a slow day, and I was drifting.

My eyes drooped as the silence around me seemed to carry an entire feeling of silence. It touched everything. I was alone, it was the afternoon, and it was... silent. With a hum of contentment, I leaned back, letting the book drop from my fingers as I shut my eyes. That same silence seemed to blanket me, and lead me off into a deep slumber.

Quiet.

* * *

><p>"A one time thing." A tanned mouth scoffed. "Yeah, right."<p>

It hadn't been nearly as hard as he would have expected it to have been to tail the stranger that day back to his home for Marik. It was almost humorous.

Marik Ishtar never was one to give up.

Strolling up to the mansion, the one famously owned by the C.E.O. of KaibaCorp, he couldn't help but snort. Still, he had traced that oh-so intriguing stranger here. He could deal with this place.

He looked at the door for a long moment. He jiggled it in his fingers, not surprised to find it locked. That was alright. That was more than alright. He slid out his favorite knife into his fingers, setting to work as he slipped it's blade into the lock, listening for that delicious _click_.

At first when he entered the house, he was sure it was empty. That was, until he heard that slight sound of snoring. He approached the sound slowly, grinning a wicked grin as his feet crept around the floor like a stalking predator.

He found his prey just as he had hoped. Asleep on the couch.

Marik took a long moment to gaze upon the tanned man on the couch with a purr in his throat. At least he could tell the attraction wasn't a merely one-time feeling. The man looked irresistible.

Slowly, he drew close, his face growing just inches away from the other's. He eyed the sharp, angular features, before his eyes drifted down to the shirtless chest, the muscles prominent and stunning. Marik leaned down to kiss the tanned ear as the man rested.

He didn't even stir.

Marik blinked, intrigued. He reached his face downward once again, this time kissing a cheek, adding a bit of wetness to the skin as he did so.

There was a small shift, but otherwise, not a reaction could be heard.

Oh, this would be interesting.

* * *

><p>I vaguely became aware of a weight on my body, as a new one straddled me. Lips pressed against mine, but it felt like it was happening somewhere else, and I was merely observing. I felt immersed under water, unable to do much more, than react. My lips moved with the strange ones as the kiss deepened.<p>

And it felt good.

Until I was tugged out of the water.

"Wakey, wakey," the stranger cooed into my ear, sounding so very far away. He shook my shoulders gently, before giving me a soft, slight, and jolting pinch.

My eyes snapped open, and the next thing that connected with the stranger was not my lips, but a fist.

The sound of cursing met my ears as I blinked my drowsy eyes and looked around. "What the hell..."

And I looked down and saw him on the floor, clutching his face.

"Marik!" I leaped to my feet, struck with shock and surprise, yet a little bit of pride for my solid punch laid to him. Nevertheless, my fists clenched and I glared at him, still trying to understand what was going on. "What are you doing here?" I growled.

It took the stranger a moment to recover before he stood, rolling his eyes. "Fuck, you almost broke my nose!"

"I easily could have." My eyes narrowed into deadly slits. "What. Are you doing here. I told you our first meeting would be our last."

Marik wiped his face before grinning. "And I told you, I always get what I want. And I wanted to see you again."

I snarled in frustration, shaking my head. "Well, you saw me. Now get out." I started moving away, down the hall, as though that settled the matter entirely.

Marik was on me like a thief on gold, his eyes showing a determination and hunger. He cornered me quickly—Fuck, he was fast. He pushed me against a wall and placed his hands on either side of my head, purring. "Come on, don't be so hard to get."

"Not hard," I growled. "Impossible. Back up."

The man only smirked. "No."

Our lips smashed together, and the battle began just as it had before. It hit me hard. The heat of his lips were irresistible the moment they were on mine, as though that hunger in his eyes somehow had somehow been thrust onto me. I returned the harsh kiss, growling in anger at being defied and in impatience for more.

Marik saw that. I could feel his grin against my mouth as they locked. Damn him. I could feel him pressing closer, more than happy to fulfill the new desire I had. I could see him reaching for something...

I shoved him back, panting heavily. He stared at me with a raised eyebrow, but that damned grin never left. It was a knowing one.

"Bedroom," I ordered immediately. I wasn't about to let him injure me against the wall while we played our little games. I would have a bit more dignity than that.

Marik's grin only widened. I feared it would split his face in two, the bastard. "Now you're talking."

I led him to my room quickly, still panting slightly, teeth clenched. I turned to glare at him before entering. "We are _not_ fucking," I warned him. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

That grin still remained. I was growing to hate it all the more. "We'll see," was all he said in reply, suddenly shoving me in, wasting no time to push me on the bed. He purred over me, taking a moment to ghost his mouth over my face, his hot breath hitting me, making me want to shut my eyes and merely feel the sensual air.

"Stunning," he muttered in approval. I only glared, not liking the position we were in.

He was quick to try and change my mind about it. His tongue slid out—that fucking tongue, gliding up my cheek, along my scar. The wet organ caressed the lines of scar tissue, the sensitive skin sending jolts of pleasure through me. He spent a good moment there, enjoying my reactions, grinning all the more.

He moved on slowly, the tongue meeting every feature of my face. I shut my eyes as it slowly drew along my lids, a sigh of bliss breaking from me.

The soft bliss did not last long. The tongue moved down my face, meeting my neck, lathering an area by my collar bone, before promptly biting into it, his teeth digging into the flesh. I cried out, cursing and bucking my hips up immediately. "MARIK!"

Marik only smirked, pulling his teeth away and lapping up the blood, licking his lips before coating the area in saliva once again. He pulled up and grinned at me. "You like it, don't you? You like it when I draw your blood."

I snarled, shooting daggers of annoyance and anger towards him. He only smirked at that. "I can do more, you know," he whispered, once again bringing his hand to his pocket. I didn't stop him this time, my eyes narrowing to watch.

The knife shown in the small streaks of sunlight in the room that beamed through the blinds. I started, immediately thrashing underneath Marik. But whether it was protest or longing, I couldn't say. Either, Marik seemed only encouraged by the reaction. He teased the knife against my chest as I arched toward it immediately. He nodded in approval at my movements. He never once broke skin as he moved slowly down my chest, swirling it around my naval, humming to himself.

I growled for some kind of actual action, trying to buck my hips up in order to get the sudden movement to cut into my skin. Oh, yes, I wanted this.

The man on top of me made the first incision, right between the dip in my chest. My breath hitched as the blood flowed out, nodding vigorously for more. The knife danced against my skin, new streaks moving along my body, making me moan out in the pleasure of the pain stinging my chest. "Yes..." I whispered. My manhood began to swell. Marik's grin—that fucking grin, told me he could feel it.

The movements became more vigorous, more and more lines of blood forming against my chest, suddenly moving down to tease my pants line, the blade making a small taste against my slightly exposed hip. I bucked up _hard_ on command.

That was when the dancing stopped.

I blinked in surprise, a small cry of protest escaping me. I cursed myself for it as soon as it came out.

"You want more?" Marik asked with a smirk.

"Yes!" I cried without hesitation.

"Hmm..." Marik set the knife down on the nightstand. "You want more, I want a name." His smirk turned dark. "I think we can help each other out."

My eyes widened. "No. No fucking way." I moved to immediately snatch the knife, but he was quick to pin my wrists against the bed.

"Come on, sweetheart. Just give me that pretty little name of yours."

I snarled, shaking my head.

That was when he started.

He pressed our bodies together so tightly, I could feel his breathing stomach against mine. Our crotches met together, mine half-hard, and he started to rub.

And rub, and rub, and _rub_. He moved them together slowly and teasingly, enough to make me struggle to buck up for more friction. He simply smirked and pinned my hips down with his own, the rubbing ever persisting. I snarled and squirmed in protest, my erection swelling by the moment. I was desperate for more, and he was making it extremely difficult for me to say no.

His tongue set to work, as well, moving along the streaks of blood, licking up the blood and making me shiver. My face flushed as the pleasure spiked, making me only grow more and more full of want. I was near breaking point, and that was when he bit down on a hardened nipple, smirking.

I shrieked, my back arching painfully against his, my body thrashing. "_BAKURA!"_ I screamed in surrender, shaking my head violently.

Marik's eyes widened. Not only had he forced a scream from me, but it had been my name, as well. A dark smile broke onto his face. I wanted to tear that smug face off.

"Bakura..." He repeated the name slowly, the words like wine on his lips. He reached for the knife again, his rubbing stopped.

I only wrenched it away from his fingers, letting the bloodied blade drop to the floor.

Confusion set onto his features. I enjoyed the confusion.

Our lips smashed together once again, and I reveled in the delicious taste. My pelvis slammed against his in a hard buck, making him cry out before moaning. His fingers clung onto my hips, massaging them roughly.

I couldn't believe the next words from my mouth.

"Fuck me," I snarled against the lips on mine.

Marik pulled back immediately, blinking, as though actually shocked. I enjoyed seeing him shocked.

"R-really?" he stammered. I could see his thoughts. He was actually going to...

He didn't wait for me to reply. Immediately, he started to tear off my pants, tugging them down roughly, that grin returning when he saw my erection. He reached down to give it an experimental stroke.

I arched my hips toward the touch immediately, a small groan escaping me. My loins burned against his touch, only wanting more and more. He squeezed it, teasing me once again, before he moved to remove his own pants. I had to take a minute to admire him; he really was stunning. His thighs were well-toned, his length looking _quite_ healthy. I saw him do the same with me, a purr breaking from him as he moved my hips up, his fingers reaching to play with my puckered entrance.

I hated the preparation. The fingers inserted inside of me were nothing compared to what I really wanted. I squirmed and growled through the entire thing, making him roll his eyes and continue to stretch and scissor my insides. But he was eager, too, and I was ripe for the taking.

He threw my legs over his shoulders. His body radiated with intoxicating heat. I groaned, beckoning him to get on with it. He took a minute to stroke his fingers against my legs, nuzzling a knee with his nose, breathing in my scent. "Mmm... Bakura..."

Neither of us noticed the sounds of someone entering the mansion. Neither of us heard the sound of boots coming up to my room.

And neither of us were expecting Seto Kaiba to show up and come barging into my room, his eyes widening at the sight of the two of us.

_"What are you two ANIMALS doing!"_ Kaiba's voice could have been heard all across the neighborhood.

I was in a state of shock for a moment, just gaping at him, then at the scene he had been so kind as to walk in on.

"...Fuck," was all I could mutter.

Kaiba was fuming. "Get out of here. I won't have this in my home."

Marik turned, not even moving an inch from his position, grinning at the CEO. "What? You wanna join?"

I groaned at that, Kaiba's face contorting into some kind of horrified fury. "I said, get out. Or I'll have you removed."

I decided to interject diplomatically. "Just give me fifteen minutes—AH! MARIK!"

Marik had taken the opportunity to begin to inch himself inside of me, only entering the tip of his length. I cried out in surprise before a reluctant moan was passed through me, the pleasure biting and delicious. I only want more.

But Kaiba had had more than enough. He growled in offense and anger as he makes a cry for men to come. All too fast I could feel myself being ripped away from the man only just penetrating me. They grabbed him snarling and struggling by the arms, half-naked and indignant.

"Kaiba!" I cried in protest, before realizing that I, too, was naked, immediately snatching my pants to try to yank them back on.

"This is my house, Bakura," he said with a cold look. I watched as Marik was dragged out of the room. "You can finish your fuck session outside.

I blinked in surprise and frustration, immediately digging around for Marik's clothes. "It was just fifteen fucking..."

"You might want to take care of that," Kaiba said quietly, gesturing to the large tent in my pants as I started out toward the room, aiming to get to Marik now being tossed out in the backyard in a less than kind way.

I only snarled, face reluctantly flushed in humiliation. "No shit."


	3. Chapter 3

**Short chapter. Pretty self-explanatory. Actual meat to come next chapter~**

* * *

><p>I stepped onto the backyard, looking about and trying to catch Marik. I found him in less of a state than I would have liked.<p>

The guards brushed passed me without a second glance after having deposited the tanned stranger onto the grassy area. I caught the man laying on his stomach, whimpering and growling softly. I watched him rub himself against the grass for a long moment with a whimper, trying to keep his erection that was quickly deflating without any stimulation. I snorted and walked over to him.

"Stop that," I growled. "It makes you look desperate." I was pissed, to say the least. My pride had been stained. I owed Kaiba something for saving me and letting me stay with him, and I was just made a fool in front of him. And it was all _this _man's fault.

But Marik didn't catch the annoyance in my tone. "Bakura! Shit!" he reached out for me. "C-come here!"

Obviously, he _was_ desperate.

I dropped his clothes by his side, and obediently straddled him. I stared down at the tent in my pants and growled. "You have five minutes."

Marik grunted, relief clear in his eyes, but immediately grinned, flipping our positions almost seamlessly. His moods certainly seemed to change quickly. "You sound so cross, Bakura." He chimed my name. It was better than "sweetheart," at least.

I squirmed against the dirt on my back. "You seduced me and manipulated me," I accused.

The man snorted, ripping off my pants with ease, as though it were as simple as breathing. Whether he did this often or was just very, very good, I couldn't decide. Regardless, he smirked down at me, shoving my legs over his shoulders for a second time now. "I did, didn't I?" he smirked. "I had you under me, moaning, practically _begging_ to be taken..." he purred, poking his fingers back into my entrance to start to prepare me again.

Fucking preparation. "F-four minutes!" I growled, wanting him to hurry it up already.

"Yeah, we'll see about that," he said, for the second time that day. Still, he finished re-preparing me quickly, pulling my hips up and lining himself up.

He didn't give me a single moment to breathe.

And, from the moment he plunged himself into me, I knew breathing wouldn't be a first priority.

The warm length practically shoved into me. Ra, it felt like centuries since I'd be taken. It wasn't unlike the truth. The brutal pace was set without much time for me to adjust. My eyes popped wide, my head tilted back, and a scream spilled from my lungs.

Marik's ever-present grin remained, even through his groans, which turned to moans, which turned to cries. Before long, however, (and with some help from me), he was screaming alongside me.

I was so tight. I could feel his hot, throbbing cock moving inside of me and burning my insides with stinging, delicious pleasure. I was a masochist. Always have been. Always _had _to be. And the sweet pain Marik was giving me was just too perfect to ignore. Our bodies glazed over with sweat, our muscles strained against each other.

Even if I was on bottom, I fought him every step of the way. My muscles clamped down sharply against him, making it infinitely more difficult for him to move about. He growled through his moans, shoving himself through my muscles, regardless, creating even more perfect friction.

My scream broke through the yard as our brutal battle continued. I felt heat everywhere on my body and begged for more. Our hot, sweating forms clashed against each other, each buck of mine forcing his thrusts in deeper. Marik made another snarling sound, his other cries of passion growing louder as the moments wear on. He grabbed onto my hips and forced them down to stop my movements, something that made me seethe with anger as I realized I was helpless underneath him. He just smirked, changing his angles and slamming right against my prostate with perfect accuracy.

My scream grew to it's highest pitch. I almost came right there.

But I grit my teeth and held on. I was not going to come first, I told myself.

Until Marik went for the kill.

He snatched my cock into his hand, his other still keeping a death grip on one of my hips. I hissed. He grinned. Taking a moment to draw his nails against the underneath of my erection, tracing against a vein, just to torture me, he fisted me in his meaty hands and began to pump hard, setting the rhythm for himself to continue to brutally shove and thrust inside me.

And I came so hard it hurt.

My seed exploded into his hand, my muscles clenched to it's tightest. I got the satisfaction of watching Marik's eyes pop open, a sharp shudder escaping him as he, too, shot out inside me, coating my insides. He slammed against me harder, trying to draw out the orgasm, which served to make me shudder and choke in desperation. Finally, when it felt as though our bodies had been drained completely dry, he collapsed on top of me, moaning and panting.

We couldn't move for what felt like a long time, only our stomachs rising and falling at quick speeds. I tilted my head back in an effort to get more air, clenching my fists tightly, as the rest of my muscles felt like jelly.

Marik was the first to move. His energy astounded me. He scrambled up and yanked me into his arms, as though I were some catch that he didn't want to let go. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, laughing in my ear as I squirmed in alarm.

"Didn't I tell you I get what I want, sweetheart?" he purred in my ear, still panting.

I growled tiredly as I tried to catch up with his ever-bounding energy. He just snickered at my efforts and pushed my head forward forcibly, exposing the back of my neck. He drew his tongue along the salty skin, coating it with his saliva, grinning his dark grin as he listened to me moan involuntarily. He added a few nips, if only to make me squirm more fruitlessly.

"You live here with richboy?" he finally asked, lathering my ear with more of his saliva as he did so.

I continued to squirm and fight against his arms. "Yes. What of it?"

He shrugged, squeezing me tighter to his chest. "I'm just curious on why you seemed so submissive to the brat. You his pet or something?"

I suddenly managed to break out of his arms, whirling around to glare at him, shoving him down to the ground, almost akin to a lion cub attacking another. I pinned his arms on either side of him as a growled. "I am owned by no one," I said with a growl. I stared down at his quirked eyebrow for a long moment, before I narrowed my eyes and smirked.

"Alright. I'll show you. He doesn't want you in the house? Doesn't want you marring his precious territory?" I leaned down and pressed my lips against his tanned ones, nibbling at his lower lip even as I spoke. "We'll defile the very core of his household."

Marik shivered under me. "Yeah? How do we do that?"

"Simple," I smirked. "He's leaving on a business trip tomorrow for two days. You and I are going to have an _entire_ night of fun, right on his bed."

The tanned man's eyes immediately lit up, grinning from ear to ear as he snickered mischievously. "Oh, yeah..." he said with a purr.

I made a satisfied grunt and got off of him, groping about for my pants. Marik just chuckled and snatched them from me. "Stand up, baby."

I rolled my eyes and obeyed, getting onto my feet as he grabbed onto one leg at a time and forced them into a pant-hole. He pulled the sweats up, taking special time to rest them over my hips. He smirked, using his teeth to tug at the strings, tightening them. I hissed in pleasure, one of my hands digging into his hair. He just smirked, finally using his fingers to _slowly_ tie the strings together, securing them in place. He laid a smooch on my crotch. "I should probably go now, hm?"

I nodded, panting slightly. Damn it. "Out the back," I said.

"Don't want richboy to set the dogs on me, eh?" Marik laughed and dressed himself quickly. We both looked disheveled as hell. His wild hair was a mess and his bangs were in his face. His clothes still stuck to him from all the sweat. If that wasn't a turn-on...

"Tomorrow?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

I nodded. "Tomorrow. All fucking night. On his _big_ bed."


End file.
